The Hidden Surprise
by bakersdoz04
Summary: After spring break, Alan is trying to deal with his family and the Thunderbird's when he discovers something about family.
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Surprise

Hay guys, Whit here. Just so you know this is by first book and fan fic!

I am definitely not a writer but then again here i am. Feel free to leave comments, but take it easy on me. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbird's. This plot is mine but i do not own it.

NOTE: I will try to update every week for this story. :)

Chapter: 1 Bacon

"Alan…. Alan, Alan, Wake up!" Alan could hear his brother but didn't want to leave his nice little dream world. "Gordon leave me alone.." "Alan grumbled. "Come on grumpy pants, you might want to get down stairs" Gordon replied. " Why would i want to do that?" Alan grumbled. "Bacon" was all his older brother said then fled the room. "Bacon!" Alan exclaimed to himself. Why didn't he just say so!

"Morning Alan." His father said. " Morning dad". Alan stated. Chatter at the table that morning was about International Rescue. ( IR.) Alan loved IR, but sometimes he just wanted to talk about something else for a change. All IR made Alan think about was the Hood. His head began to hurt after a while. It was almost if he could see, hear, and feel the Hood. " Sprout, hay, Sprout!" Quickly Alan snapped out of his state and looked at his oldest brother Scott.

" What is it Scott?" Alan questioned. " Didn't you hear me?" "I said that we all should go for a run on the beach." Scott replied. "Want'a come?" "Oh, sure, i will go get my clothes on." Alan then replied. Alan got up and left the table to go get dressed. Latter in his room his head really started to hurt. "That's weird, i don't usually get this bad of a headache." Shrugging it off Alan made his way to the beach, (after some Tylenol.) "Decided to finally show up sprout?" his brothers teased. As he and his brothers ran he felt tired and winded at the end. Noticing Alan was breathing harder than usual Virile frowned in concern. His brother was usual up for another few miles when his brothers were in and done for. " Hey Alan you doing alright?" Called the second oldest Tracy. "I'm fine Virg!" Alan snapped. At the end of the run Alan went to his room and lay on his bed utterly exhausted. He didn't usually feel this exhausted after a run. He decided that he would just read a book instead of joining his family outdoors. Moments later he fell fast asleep.

Scott hadn't seen Alan since that morning, but that was fine with him… It gave him a chance to come up with a payback for the paint in his shampoo. He quietly opened Alan's door only to find him asleep. Scott frowned slightly worried. Alan usually would be full of energy. It must have just been the run he told himself. Chuckling quietly he decided to go use his prank on Gordon. Alan woke later to a splitting headache. The medicine had not helped in the least, if anything it made it worse. Slowly his mind started to wonder to past events. "Alan you surprised me!" "But I will still have to kill you, and your family." The Hood whispered quietly to Alan. " don't you dare ever lay a hair on my family!" Alan just spat at him.

A knock on the door snapped Alan out of his horrid memories. "Alli is time for dinner." John called. "I'm a coming!" Alan yelled, quickly getting up from the bed to go downstairs. A wave of dizziness suddenly washed over him, causing him to take massive breathes to calm himself. His head hurt so bad that he couldn't help but squeeze his eyes closed as he headed downstairs.

"Everything is SOOOO loud!" He thought to himself. Quickly he made his way to the table and sat down. " Hey sprout, how was your day?" John asked. "Fine." Alan stated. Man talking hurt way to much much. John looked up surprised, Alan usually didn't snap. Even more he usually told all about his day, down to the video games he played. Alan tried his best to eat but he had no appetite, he also tried to act like his normal self but it was hard with so much noise. Finally giving up he asked to be excused from dinner. His father looked up in surprise and concern but nodded anyway. As Alan left the table his strange behavior was just passed off as a long day, and teenage emotions and was soon forgotten. In his room Alan sank onto his bed as dizziness swarmed over him. Trying to get it to stop he stood up to go to the medicine cabinet. But instead back fell onto the bed trying to hold onto what little dinner he had. He fell into a restless sleep with a splitting headache and feeling mildly nauseated.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hidden Surprise

Hey guys, Whit here. First time i truly loved writing! Well here we go, not sure where this story is heading but hey why not?! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbird's. The writing is mine but everything else does not belong to me.

Chapter: 2

Alan didn't get much sleep that night, but woke up anyways. Climbing out of bed he noticed that his head was still throbbing. Remembering last night he promised himself that he would act more like himself today. After all his family didn't need to be bothered over a simple little headache. Going down stairs, he saw his family already eating. "Morning!" Alan cheerfully called. His family looked up, startled at his better mood this morning. " Morning Alan" his family chorused.

After a normal breakfast (Mostly talk about IR) he went out for a walk down the beach.

Alan quietly walked down the beach absorbed in his thoughts, when he noticed his headache hurt WAY worse. Alan fell to his knees in pain, his last thoughts were of the Hood going after his family. Then without any warning he blacked out.

Waking up a moment later Alan realized that he had passed out because of the pain. "I really need to get this under control" he thought to himself. Walking slowly back to the house he headed for his room noting that the others had been called away on a mission. Drowsily Alan's thoughts turned back to the Hood…

*Dream-time*

Frantically Alan released that if he didn't do something quick his family would die. "Alan now you know how i felt!" The Hood smirked. "Know how you felt?" "Felt what?" Alan cried out. "Not everyone can be saved." The Hood stated.

"You think I don't know that!?" " Why do you think my mom is six feet underground?" Alan yelled at him. "Now I will kill your family, you, and everything else you love!" The Hood yelled. "And then you will truly know that not everyone can be save!" Alan continued to fight the Hood in is dream, when his family got back from there mission.

"Can you believe that i jumped off the tower like that?" Gordon asked Virgil. "Nope, you should have seen the look on John and Scott's faces!" Virgil said. "Hay it wasn't funny!" "He could have gotten hurt." John countered. " Johns right, Although you should have seen Gordon jump of the cliff in his flippers!" At that they all start cracking up at Gordon's expense. "Hey, where's Alan?" Gordon asked, eager to get the attention on something else. ( while the brothers are currently talking.) "You won't get away with this so easily." Alan told the Hood.

"But I already have!" The Hood smiled evilly at Alan. "And now I only have one more loose end to deal with." With that the Hood pulled out his gun. Alan could only watch as he aimed at his family. Looking at Alan he sent blood chilling words into the teens mind. "You can't save everyone" and with that the Hood pulled the trigger. All Alan could do was scream. "Now Scott you looked pretty ridiculous in that blow up protection suit Brains designed!" Gordon stated. This started making everyone laugh. But it was cut short when they heard a blood curdling scream.

"What was that?!" Virgil asked. "Alan!" Scott yelled, as he ran down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hidden Surprise

Hey Guys, Whit here. Like I said, I would Try to update every week so here you go! :) Feel free to leave comments, but take it easy on me. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds. (I wish) only the writing is mine. Thanks!

Chapter 3:

Looking at Alan he sent blood chilling words into the teens mind. "You can't save everyone" and with that the Hood pulled the trigger. All Alan could do was scream. "Now Scott you looked pretty ridiculous in that blow up protection suit Brains designed!" Gorden stated. This started making everyone laugh. But it was cut short when they heard a blood curdling scream.

"What was that?!" Vergil asked.

"Alan!" Scott yelled, as he ran down the hallway.

He could see the bullet heading straight towards his family, and just before it hit them a loud noise startled him. "Alan!" Scott shouted at him, slamming the bedroom door open.

Suddenly his family, the bullet and finally the hood vanished. "Until next time Alan." were the Hood's fading words. "Alan Wake up!" Scott shook his brother. Suddenly Alan sat up gasping for air. "Alan what's wrong?" Virgil asked in concern. One by one he looked at his brothers making sure they were still alive. "Where's Dad?" Alan asked frantically trying to get up. "Take it easy Sprout!" Scott exclaimed pinning him down. "Dads in his office." John stated quietly. With that Alan finally calmed down. "What's wrong Alan." Gordon asked as he and his brothers sat on his bed. Alan noticed that it was more of a statement then a question. Sighing, he had to come up with an excuse, and fast. "Were waiting…" Scott stated. "Umm it was just a bad dream." Alan stated more than a little embarrassed. "There's no"just" about it." "You Haven't had one of those in months." Scott said quietly. "Yeah, I Guess." What do you mean "you guess?" "I don't know I just guess i thought they had stopped." Alan said quietly. "Alan, Alan, look at me." Slowly Alan lifted his head. "Alan its nothing to be ashamed about." Alan just nodded, he knew it was though. He knew it was a weakness. He knew that if he had any weaknesses his family would baby him. But most of all he knew that the Hood would use that weakness against him.

"You want to talk about it?" John asked. "No, not really." "Alright, just let us know if you have any more." "K." Was all he replied. "Alan." "Yes Scott?" "You know you can talk to us about anything right?" John questioned. "Yeah, thanks." "Any time Sprout." With that they headed out. Alan knew they would say that. They had said that a few times now, but he knew it wasn't true.

He had tried to talk to them, but they were always busy. International Rescue, Tracy Enterprise,. Virgil: His Paintings and music. Gordon: his swimming and training, John: Writing, star gazing, monitoring. Scott: Business trips, "Birds" upkeep, paperwork. These were just a few of the thing.

The brothers talked quietly outside his room. "How come he is still having nightmares when we aren't?" Gordon questioned. "I don't know, but all of this is a lot for a fifteen year old to handle.

John noted. "Yeah but still, he has been through a lot already." Virgal commented. "I can't help but wonder if there is something we don't know about."

"What do you mean Virg?" Scott asked.

"Did any of you guys notice how he opened up to us about the nightmares?" "Yeah, so what?" Gordon stated. "Have any of you noticed how it always takes forever for him to open up to us anymore?

So why would this be any different?" "Good point!" John exclaimed. "We should probably keep an eye on Allie." "Definitely the brothers aggread


	4. Chapter 4

The Hidden Surprise

Hey Guys, Whit here. Like I said, I would Try to update every week, sooo sorry i am a week behind! I noticed part way through that i transfer to the 1 person rather then 3 so i might switch back and forth a little…. I hope you don't mind but if you do please let me know!

Also thank you to drum roll...**Chewandy**! Thank you for being the stories first follower it mean a LOT to me. Anyways (superhero flight arms) TO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds. (I wish) only the writing is mine. Thanks!

Chapter 4:

The brothers talked quietly outside his room. "How come he is still having nightmares when we aren't?" Gordon questioned. "I don't know, but all of this is a lot for a fourteen year old to handle."

John noted. "Yeah but still, he has been through a lot." Virgal commented. "I can't help but wonder if there is something we don't know about."

"What do you mean Virg?" Scott asked.

"Did any of you guys notice how he opened up to us about the nightmares?" "Yeah, so what?" Gordon questioned. "Have any of you noticed how it always takes forever for him to open up to us anymore?

So why would this be any different?" "Good point!" John exclaimed. "We should probably keep an eye on Allie." "Definitely." the brothers aggread.

"Maybe, But he might of just had enough of them." Commented Virgal. "That's a possibility, how long do you think he has been having these nightmares?" Asked Gordon. "Not long I think, I mean I sleep right next to him, so I think I would know."

Stated Scott.

With that they all disbanded.

*Flashback*

"Alan at least try to eat something!" Fermant exclaimed. " Sorry Ferm." Alan apologized. "Nn-no need A-Alan, you still having trouble eating?" Fermant questioned. " A little, you know the drill though. Two days and I will be back to normal." " Alan, ea-even though you have eating -problems when you c-c-come back and forth between w- wh-Wharton's and Home, isn't s-s-something to be ashamed of!" Fermant stated. "Thanks Fermant, I guess I just have a hard time to adjusting between the two." Alan said. "I u-u-Understand Alan." Fermant stated. "Thanks Fermat." Alan said.

*End of Flashback*

"Knock, Knock, can I come in Alan?"

"Sure Ohanna, do you have any food on you?" Alan questioned. Ohanna smiled,

Alan always was one to eat a lot. "Of course Alan, why else do you think I am here?" She chuckled. Alan blushed at her deduction. "Here you go, fruit, cottage cheese, broccoli, and toast." Thanks Ohanna, you're the best!" Alan exclaimed. "You're welcome Alan." With that she softly closed his door and went back to work.

After she left Alan just stared at his food. It not like he didn't like it it, quite the contrary actually, he just didn't really have an appetite these last three days of being home.

Ohanna would ask questions if it doesn't come back empty, besides he felt he needed to eat something!

Alan tried to eat a few bites of cottage cheese and fruit, only to promptly run to the bathroom.

Gordon Pov.

I decided to go for a swim to clear my thoughts. As the cool refreshing water washed over me, my thoughts slowly turning towards my partner in crime.

I don't get why he just couldn't come to me about the nightmares. I mean we confide in each other in almost everything!

I know we tease him, but I mean the kid blew up his old school's science lab! I just can't help but wonder what else he has been hiding from us. Nothing big I know, I mean he is only at school and here on the island. Man I just wish it were old times and we would jump into the pool and laugh about our prankes together… What changed?

Scott's POV

Why is my baby brother having nightmares? I've been protecting him right? I remember when he would run to me in the middle of the night, scared of the dark and wanting to sleep with me.

Wow, where did I go wrong? Why won't he run to "big brother Scottie" anymore?

No I must be looking into this way to much. He said he felt he could talk to us.

Right?

Virgil POV

I need to fix Alan. I'm the doctor of this family right? But how can I fix him?

He used to run to me after a tiny scrap and say, " Virgie fix my bobo?" Why didn't he run to me and ask me to fix it?

Johns POV

There has to be a logical reason why Alan is still having nightmares. But how come we don't have them and he still does?

Is there something we don't know about?

End of POVS

As Alan heaved his guts out a wave of fussiness swarmed over him. He felt week in the limbs like he couldn't even hold a plate. "Hello Alan, it's so good to see you again." The Hood taunted.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys Whit here. I am having writing block on this chapter but I promised that I would try to update every week so here you go. I would love it if you would review it helps me keep writing and updated faster. Also, I forgot to mention that in this story Alan is 15. Now, " Off to the story! Also, I forgot

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds. (I wish) Thanks!

Chapter 5:

As Alan heaved his guts out a wave of fussiness swarmed over him. He felt week in the limbs like he couldn't even hold a plate. "Hello Alan, it's so good to see you again." The Hood taunted. "No, not again."

Alan whispered. "O yes Alan, again."

Do you think I'm really going to ever be gone for good?" "And even then will it really be for good?" The Hood queried.

Alan had had enough. He didn't have enough energy to fight this. To be honest he wasn't sure if he wanted to fight this right now. He didn't have a headache now, which was nice. He wasn't vomiting, or nauseous, maybe he would just stay here.

Maybe he didn't have to fight the Hood, it was just a dream, right? "Yes Alan, just stay here." The Hood said. "Just a little rest and then I will go," Alan said dropping off. "Yes, just a little rest. The Hood whispered. Alan's last sleepy thoughts were how can you feel this exhausting, and sleep feel so real in a dream?

Currently elsewhere:

"Parker, please call Jeff for me," Penny asked. "Yes, M'Lady," Parker responded.

After about the fourth ring Jeff answered.

"Jeff Tracy, may I ask who is calling?" Jeff asked. "Hello there Jeff this is Penny."

"Hey Penny, what can I do for you?" Jeff asked. "Just wanted to call and see how everyone was doing," Penny said. We all are doing just fine, how about you?" Jeff asked, knowing that there was something else as she was calling about as well. "I have been well, but I am missing you guys quite a bit. Would you and your family be up for a short vacation?" Penny asked. "I have places you can park the Thunderbirds if you have a call," Penny added. Jeff tried to cover his snicker, he knew this wasn't just a social call. "I think a vacation is just what we need, I will talk to the rest about it and let you know!" Jeff answered happily. "Very well then, keep me posted," Penny answered delighted. " I will." And with that, he disconnected the call.

Back at the island

Jeff got off the phone with Penny and called the boys together. (except Alan, because when it came to family matters he often forgot him) "Boys, Penny just called," Jeff said. 'She is wondering if the family would like to come to her estate for a holiday." Jeff asked. "What about the Thunderbirds? What if we get a call?" John asked. "Penny has a hidden area that we can hide the "birds". "Also, Brains and Fermant are up on five, so we will know if we get any calls," Jeff stated. "Well we all could use a break…" said Gordon. "I would like to focus on some of my drawings, and maybe just chill and paint." Virgil piped in. "I don't see the harm," Scott added. "All in favor of heading to Penny's place tomorrow, raise your hand," Jeff said. Scott raised his hand and looked at each of his brothers; Virgle was looking calm but happy, Gordon was looking gleeful, (O boy, not planning a prank I hope.) John was looking happy and content. Looking next at Alan he realized that Alan wasn't there. "Hey, dad where's Alan?" Scott asked. Guilt flushed Jeffs' face, he just realized that he forgot to call Alan to the family meeting. The FAMILY meeting! "Ummm probably in his room," Jef said ashamed. At that, everyone started talking over each other. "What!" "Why?" "is he sick?" What's wrong?!" "Boys! Calm down, he's fine. I just forgot to let him know there was a meeting." Jeff said ashamed. "O". said the boys. "My bad, sorry dad. I just got worried because he hasn't seemed himself latly." Scott said. "It's fine Scott, but what do you mean that he hasn't been himself lately?" asked Jeff. "Well he's having nightmares again, and hasn't seemed his energetic, bubbly, curious self since he has been back from Wharton's," Scott said. "If we give him some space he will probably open up, but maybe he just is trying to be mature," Jeff replied. John stood there quietly listening to them, they did bring up a good point, it was after he returned from Wharton's. Could something have happened at Wharton's? "John, could you go tell Alan about going to Pennies?" Jeff asked. "Sure, Dad!" John said. With that, the family dissolved for the afternoon.

Quietly knocking on Alan's door, he waited for a reply. "Alan, can I come in? Alan?" receiving no reply he walked into his room, only to find something that would make his worry grow…

SOOOOOO what did you think? PLEASE review it means a lot…. I will do my best to update next week….. i know its kind of short but i figured it was better then nothing. On google docs that is 1 1/2 pages! Anyways. Hope you enjoyed!

Whit


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, Whit here. Alan is 14 had fun writing this hope you enjoy! Please review! It helps me to keep writing…

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds. (I wish) Thanks!

Chapter 5:

Jons POV

"John, could you go tell Alan about going to Pennies tomorrow?" Jeff asked. "Sure, Dad!" I replied. With that, the family dissolved for the afternoon.

Quietly knocking on Alan's door, he waited for a reply. "Alan, can I come in? Alan?" Receiving no reply he walked into Alan's room. Alan wasn't in his room. He is probably at the beach, but for some strange reason, I felt that he was still in his room. Mabey he was in his bathroom? Knocking on the bathroom door, I turned to leave but stopped after I heard a quiet shuffle.

Turning around I knocked on the door again. I'me sure I heard a sound. Deciding to follow my instincts I opened the bathroom door. I spotted Alan curled up on the floor. I rushed to his side q thinking he had slipped and was unconscious, only to my surprise I found that he was sound asleep... in the bathrrom…. In the middle of the afternoon?! Alarm bells started ringing off in my head. I got to looking at Alan closely for the first time since he returned home, I got to take in all of the details. I noticed he was looking paler then he usually is, had dark circles underneath his eyes, and looked absolutely exhausted and drained. Then I started noticing the rest of his body. It looked absolutely shot. His jeans and T-Shirt were wrinkled, actually, his jeans were baggy, Alan HATTED baggy jeans… slowly I lifted his shirt and gasped. He was soo skinny! Yeah, he was naturally that way, but this was almost scrawny! This wasn't just nightmares..what wasn't he telling us… that's when I noticed he started to squirm. I decided to talk to him, not now but later, I quickly left the room as I found it. One thing, in particular, bugged me... Why was he asleep in the BATHROOM in the MIDDLE of the DAY!?

oOo

Alans POV

I "woke up" back to the Hood. wait! How could I wake up to the Hood!? Nevermind...

"How did you like your rest, Alan? The Hood taunted. I quite enjoyed it. Alan replied nonchalantly.

Well, you're going to need another…. The Hood smirked evilly. Suddenly dread filled Alan. then his head started hurting, aching, splitting, I cried out in pain. He is trying to get in my head!

Suddenly it stopped. I dropped to my knees in exhaustion, only my regular headache was there now. The side effects of him trying to get in I figured out. Alan! Why do you have to be so darn stubborn! The Hood yelled at me. "Till next time Alan." the Hood said. And with that, the enraged hood left me and I begin to wake up. I awoke to find my self huddled up on my bathroom floor, only to need to be there. I violently wrenched my stomach and heaved into the toilet once again. Only this time there was nothing to come out...

oOo

Johns POV

I was mad, that was an understatement. I was furious! Why didn't I notice his baggy pants before! I was going to be having a little "chat" with him! Calm down John, wait until after dinner... O.K? Fine, I would wait till after dinner. But he had it coming...

Alans POV

I looked at the clock, it read 5:45 pm. I Only had fifteen minutes before dinner! I slept for four hours?! I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked terrible. I had better clean up or they're going to notice. I washed my face, put on a clean shit, and grabbed a belt and tightened it up a lot. Now for my secret weapon... Makeup. A while back I noticed I would get very pale at school when I couldn't eat, then everyone would ask if I was alright and I would have to go to the nurse and risk having my father notified. So I solved the problem and "borrowed" some of Tintin's makeup.

Not even Fermant knew, who knew Youtube tutorials were so useful…. After makeup, I smoothed my hair, put on my acting face, and headed downstairs

Jeffs POV

As we all headed to the table to eat I saw Alan come in, hair nice, unwrinkled shirt, all smiles, even had a nice color to his cheeks. I don't get why Scott was so worried. But I guess there is a reason that they call him the "Smother Hen."

Scotts POV

Alan came in as we sat down looking refreshed and happy, no dark circles even. He must be sleeping better. Maby that was all it was. Maby Virgle was right.

Virals POV

Alan came down looking much better. I took in his appearance, clean tee, fairly nice hair, jeans nice and snug, rosy cheeks, and NO dark circles! Yay! He must have just wanted to get that off his chest.

Gordons POV

Alan looked good when he came down, also I like his T-Shirt... Wait, isn't that MY T-shirt?!

Johns POV

When Alan came down I expected him to come down looking like I last saw him. Instead, I looked over and he had changed his shirt, his black circles were gone, (he might have gotten some good rest then.) his cheeks were slightly pink? Then I looked down at his jeans they weren't baggy at all! He looked just like himself, he was even happy and kind of energetic. His famous smile was on his face, and then I looked at his eyes they looked sad, depressed, hurting, scared and his smile didn't reach them. That's when I realized that he had covered himself up... I mean scary pale 15 minutes ago to pink cheeks? No one is this good at covering up without experience. Then it dawned on me... NO ONE, not even Alan is this good without experience, how long had this been going on?

Hey guys what you think? Also, I got the whole eating disorder idea from e-p-unum. The story is called Imploding. I loved it! One of my favorites I suggest you read it! :) Till next time my friends.

Whit-Bit


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys Whit here. Here is another chapter for you! Boni Pettit! Finally back on track!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds only the story idea.

Chapter 7:

John POV

When Alan came down I expected him to look like he did in the bathroom…Instead

He came down with a new shirt on, no dark circles, face clean, hair nice, and rosy cheeks? Then I looked at his pants, they were nice and tight, and his baggy shirt covered the weight he lost. He even had his trade smile on. He had covered himself up! No one goes from sickly pale to rosy cheeks in 15 minutes. Covering up that well takes experience. Wait! Takes experience? How long had this been going on?

Alan POV

I noticed John looking at me funny from across the table. Why was he looking at me that way? After asking the blessing we dug into our dinner. "Hey Alan, are you packed for tomorrow?" Jeff asked.

What! Why? I asked.

Johns POV

O my gosh I forgot to tell him about Penny's! O crap….

Alan POV

"Didn't John tell you?" Jeff questioned.

Tell me what? I asked suspiciously.

Jeff's POV

I looked over at John as if to say, "Why didn't you tell him?!"

Jeff took a deep breath and decided to just tell him there, sure he would blow up at not being told, but better late then never right? "Were heading to Penny's place tomorrow for a vacation," I said, just waiting for the inevitable.

Alan looked up. Here it comes I thought.

"Cool, how many days will we be gone?" Alan asked me. "Well, we didn't…" I stopped my sentence finally registering what he said. I looked up in shock along with the rest of the table. "Umm, probably 3-5 days," I said slowly. "What time will we be leaving tomorrow?" Alan asked again.

Why wasn't he blowing up? "About 7:00 am." "I'll be ready," Alan replied. "May I please be excused?" Alan asked. Still shocked I watched him walk away to the kitchen with his plate. He didn't blow up?

Virgil's POV

John didn't tell Alan?

When Alan started asking questions I was getting ready to defend my dad when he blew up. He didn't blow up? He actually kinda had a reason to this time.

Scott's POV

I almost said calm down Alan our loud. I barely stopped in time! He didn't blow up! He didn't blow up?

Gordon's POV

I was getting ready to run when Alan asked: "packed for what?" I even had my excuse ready. He didn't blow up? He a good reason to… I mean we forgot to bring him to a FAMILY meeting! He didn't blow up?

Johns POV

O boy here comes WWIII. This isn't going to end well. Wait for it, wait for it, I kept thinking. I came back to reality at the end of the conversation. "May I please be excused?" Alan asked. He's mad? Did he blow up from the shocked looks at the table he must have said something bad

I will talk to him after he cools down.

Alan's POV

I washed my dish and let my "mask" fall as I left the kitchen. Sometimes I hated acting happy in front of the family. The family's reaction to me taking the news of going to Penny's was priceless! Do they really not know me that well? I figured that they had hade a family meeting and forgot about me. But there's nothing I can do about it now, I might as well start packing. With that, I decided

Hope you enjoy! Also, I did it on time!~

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds. (I wish) Thanks!

Chapter 5:

Jons POV

Johns POV

When Alan came down I expected him to come down looking like I last saw him in the bathroom. Instead, I looked over and he had changed his shirt, his black circles were gone, (he might have gotten some good rest then.) his cheeks were slightly pink? Then I looked down at his jeans they weren't baggy at all! He looked just like himself, he was even happy and kind of energetic. His famous smile was on his face, and then I looked at his eyes they looked sad, depressed, hurting, scared and his smile didn't reach them. That's when I realized that he had covered himself up... I mean scary pale 15 minutes ago to pink cheeks? No one is this good at covering thing up without experience. Then it dawned on me... NO ONE, not even Alan is this good without experience, how long had this been going on?

Alans POV

Ohanna thankfully didn't figure out that I hadn't eaten lunch. I tried eating some dinner, I really did but I couldn't eat much. There was so much going on, Gordon and Virgil arguing, Scott and dad talking about the birds, and John seemed to be listening to dad and Scott. So much going on that I wasn't a part of. The room started to move a bit faster and suddenly it was like I was back replaying the events with the hood. There were some parts that my family may not have seen…( back at the island at the attack, the hood trying to get the info and passwords for Tracy Enterprise INC.) "Transom!" the Hood barked. "Get me into there files. Especially the Thunderbirds." 'Yes sir." Transom replied. Access denied. "Sir, we might have a problem."

"What now?" the Hood asked annoyed. It seems someone hacked in just before us, and denied us access. "But how?" the Hood questioned curiously. Then realization dawned on him. The Tracy boy hadn't been captured. Something fascinated him with Alan. "O well just proceed to the bank." The hood told her. Alan closed his laptop and decided to ask his father to go after him in TB 1. Alan shook himself out of his memories back to the dinner table. He had to eat something it was his third day without much food.

Johns POV

I Tried to look interested in the conversation between Scott and dad but I was still keeping a close eye one alan. I noticed that he got a faraway look in his eyes., and a small smirk played his face. Wonder what that's about. Then I noticed his plate. He and I were definitely going to have a "little" chat…

Alan's POV

We were just finishing dinner when my head began the hurt like crazy. Then I felt the need to go puke my guts out again. Maybe I could go hang out in my nice dark room. Yeah, that sounded nice. "Can I please be excused?" I asked my dad. "Sure Alan, clear your plate though," Dad replied. Wow, he didn't even look u[p from his meal. A new record.

After I shoved my dishes in the sink I bailed for the bathroom.

John POV

As Alan went into the kitchen I excused my self and went after him. I dropped my dishes in the sink and turned around to talk to alan, only to find he had disappeared. There's only one place you go that fast, to the bathroom, I could still cut him off. I scurried around the corner to the bathroom door only to be there seconds before alan showed.

oOo

Alan ran to the bathroom only to find John in my way. "Hey, John can I go first? I really need to go," He told him. "Yeah. but we need to talk first, O.K?" John said. "What's up John?' Alan asked. "You," John stated. "Me?" What did I do? Alan asked him. "Alan, you're having nightmares, you opened up easily about them, which is unlike you, you're as skinny as a twig, pale, didn't eat much a dinner, and you have been acting a little...off." "What's going on Alan?" John questioned. Alan gulped. He knew this was going to be tricky to get out of… "Ummm, well first off, I am not having nightmares anymore, the second cant a guy show a little emotion? Third, I'm not skinny! Fourth I am definitely not pale. Do you not see that healthy color? Fifth I am planning on going swimming so I didn't want to through up in the pool, and sixth I am just getting used to life back on the island. John couldn't believe him! He had seen how he looked in the bathroom. Alan might not tell them his problems but when questioned he came out with it. And now! Now he was lying straight to his face! John had had it. Alan, Today I came up to tell you about going to Pennys and I found you on your bathroom floor looking pale, exhausted, downright scrawny, and sound asleep in the MIDDLE of the DAY! And to make matters worse, you come here and lie to my face when I ask! John yelled at him enraged. Alan jerked his head up at that. John had found him in his bathroom?! O man this is bad this is really, really bad. And to make matters worse he had to vomit. "Look, John, I was just a little tired. Now please excuse me, I really have to use the restroom." With that alan swiftly ran down the hall into the bathroom, forgetting to lock the door in his hast. "Just a little tired!" Lier! No, he wasn't getting away that easily. John thought as he ran after Alan.

All of John's anger drained away as he busts into the bathroom only to find Alan hunched over the toilet violently wrenching. John knelt beside him and rubbed his back as he vomited. What concerned John, was that nothing seemed to be coming out, and after he emptied the little dinner he had, he continued dry heaving. After about five minutes John was growing very concerned that it hadn't let up in the least, maybe he should get Virgle? "Alan?" I'm going to go get Virgle. John stated. As John stood up and went to the door he turned and looked back at Alan. Alan was no longer heaving but still... "Alan?" John queried. Receiving no reply, he tried again. "Alan." Still no reply, concerned John returned to his side. As John grabbed Alan by the shoulders Alan fell limply against him, utterly drained.

"Alan!" John grabbed Alan's chin to make him look at him. Wha he saw was even more concerning. Alan's eyes were distant and unfocused and he was scary pale. "John?" Alan crocked. "What is it, Alan," John demanded. "Just give it 10 minutes and I will be fine, it always goes away. Promise me you won't get Virgle for another 15 minutes, even if I pass out." Alan requested. "Pass out?" John questioned terrified. "Yeah, it sometimes happens," Alan stated drowsily. Alan tried to blink johns blurring face away. John never promised! were Alans last conscious thoughts before his world went black. John felt Alan go limp in his arms, looking down he saw Alan was unconscious in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you enjoy! Also, I did it on time!~

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds. (I wish) Thanks!

Chapter 8

All of John's anger drained away as he busts into the bathroom only to find Alan hunched over the toilet violently wrenching. John knelt beside him and rubbed his back as he vomited. What concerned John, was that nothing seemed to be coming out, and after he emptied the little dinner he had, he continued dry heaving. After about five minutes John was growing very concerned that it hadn't let up in the least, maybe he should get Virgle? "Alan?" I'm going to go get Virgle. John stated. As John stood up and went to the door he turned and looked back at Alan. Alan was no longer heaving but still... "Alan?" John queried. Receiving no reply, he tried again. "Alan." Still no reply, concerned John returned to his side. As John grabbed Alan by the shoulders Alan fell limply against him, utterly drained.

"Alan!" John grabbed Alan's chin to make him look at him. What he saw was even more concerning. Alan's eyes were distant and unfocused and he was scary pale. "John?" Alan crocked. "What is it, Alan," John demanded. "Just give it 20 minutes and I will be fine, it always goes away. Promise me you won't get Virgle for another 30 minutes, even if I pass out." Alan requested. "Pass out?" John questioned scared. "Yeah, it sometimes happens," Alan stated drowsily.

Alan tried to blink Johns blurring face away. John never promised! Were Alan's last conscious thoughts before his entire world went black.

John felt Alan go limp in his arms, looking down he saw Alan was unconscious in his arms.

"Alan?" Alan!" John shouted. Picking Alan up he started for the infirmary. "Virgil!" John yelled into his watch. "Woh John, where's the fire?" Virgle jokes. "NOT NOW VIRGIL!" Virgle immediately grew serious and slightly scared. John almost never lost his temper. "What's wrong John?" Virgle demanded. "Its Alan, I'll meet you at the infirmary, and hurry." With that, John ended the call.

Virgil's POV

The Infirmary?! He shouted at the watch. As he rushed through the dining room the family looked up at him. "Where's the fire Virg?" Gordon joked. "NOT NOW!" I barked as I ran through. Scott looked up, shocked at my reply and started to chase after me.

Scotts POV

When Virgil snapped I knew something was wrong. Running after him, no idea where we were heading it crossed my mind that I hadn't seen John anywhere.

Jeffs POV

I heard a shout from the living room and the next thing I know Virgil is shooting through the house like deaths after him. Then he snapped at Gordon, something must be wrong. And in my gut, I can't help but feel that I am right. After a little debating, I decided to go after them. Something wasn't right.

Gordons POV

Ouch, Virgle always likes my jokes. It dawned on me that I was the only person left at the table. O well, maybe I would go tease Alan. I headed up to Alan's room to find that he wasn't there, but his swimwear, shoes, and phone were. That's weird. I also noticed that his bathroom light was on, man! how many times does dad have to tell him to turn off the light! I went in only to find blackmail material….

There was makeup on the counter. Not only a little bit but like a whole set! But then I started to wonder why the kid had makeup… O well, maybe I would call John and tell him what I found.

I called John on my phone. "Gordon, come down to the infirmary, its Alan. with that, John hung up as fast as he had even picked up. My heart felt like it stopped beating. What was wrong with Alan? What happening? Little did I know Virgil was asking himself the same question as I raced towards the infirmary

oOo

John arrived at the infirmary the same time as Virgle. "Set him down on the recovery bed," Virgle stated. John gently rested Alan on the bed. Virgle immediately went to work getting his vitals and such.

"John, tell me what happened before he went unconscious. Virgil demanded. Unaware to them the rest of the family had just entered. "He was puking his guts out," John replied concerned. "What did it look like, how long, and how much?" Virgil questioned, "Only what little dinner he ate then he dry heaved for the next five minutes." John said. "Was there anything out of the ordinary? Blood, coloration…? Virgil asked. "No, the only strange thing was the duration of time," John answered. "John, I need you to carefully tell me what happened during and after puking. Even the conversation." Virgil said.

"I ran into the bathroom only to find Alan vomiting violently, so I went over and was next to him for about five minutes. Since it was going on so long I decided to come to get you, so I told Alan where I was going and then one I got to the door he stopped heaving. I called his name to get his attention but when he didn't answer me twice I grew concerned and went over to him. Then I made him look at me. His eyes were distant and unfocused and he was scary pale. Then Alan told me to give it 20 minutes and it would be gone. Then he asked me not to get you for at least another 30 minutes even if he passed out.

After I asked him about passing out he deliriously said that it sometimes happens.

He went unconscious in my arms. I called you on the watch and I then came down here, grateful that I didn't promise Alan not to get you." John explained. "So it seems this isn't his first time going through this." Virgil pondered. "I am going to run some tests and see what I can find. John, how long has it been since he stopped vomiting?" Virgle asked. "About 20 minutes," John replied.

Everyone turned when they heard a moan from Alan. "Alan?" Scott questioned.

Alan's POV

Man, my head hurt. Could I stay here where it's dark? No, I needed to wake up. I slowly woke up to the sound of...voices? "Alan?" That must be Scott. Wait! Scott! I sat up quickly only to regret that with my head pounding. Well, time to put on my acting mask… "Yeah Scott?" I replied casually. Scott just grabbed me into a massive bear hug. "Don't you dare ever scare us like that again!" He demanded. "I'll try not to," I replied. I looked over and found the rest of the family looking my way. "Whatcha guys doing here?" I asked them. They looked at me like I was crazy. "You're in the infirmary, where else would we be?" Gordon replied. "Oh, umm sorry to worry you guys…" I told them. "Alan, what happened?" Jeff asked. "Um, I puked then passed out," I said trying to be nonchalant. "Yeah, but why? Virgil asked. Oh boy, he's in medic mode, I need to come up with a buyable lie, and fast! "I have the flu and just overexerted myself," I explained simply. "How come you didn't tell us?" Scott queried. "I thought I was almost done with it, so there was no reason to," I mean it is just the simple flu so no need to worry about it," I answered. "No need to worry about it? Alan, you just passed out after puking for 5 minutes!" Gordon said. "Look I understand that you guys were worried, and I make sure to tell you if my flu gets worse. But for now, there is no use getting worked up over it." I explained exasperatedly. With that, I dropped off the bed and walked out stopping in the hall to stop my dizzy spell. Nice going I thought, the symptoms match and you said you would let them know about the "flu" not whatever is really going on. Well, I need to clean up my makeup before anyone comes into my bathroom.

oOo

"Ummm Virgil there's more going on," John said quietly. "Do you think we can talk about it somewhere else?" He asked.

"John whatever is going on with Alan now involves all of us," Jeff stated. "Um well, you know how I was supposed to tell Alan about Penny's? Well, I tried. I went into his room and when I didn't get a response I tried the bathroom. When I walked in I found Alan sound asleep on his bathroom floor." Virgil looked up at this. "Wait, let me finish. When I walked in Alan's shirt was wrinkled, he was deathly pale, feverish, and his pants were baggy." John looked up to see their response. "Hold up! Alan hates baggy pants!" Gordon interrupted. "I know Gordon, that's what concerned me. The thing was, he didn't have his belt on, that's why they were baggy. I lifted his shirt and he was super scrawny. I mean I could easily see his ribs. He also didn't even stir when I looked him over. And that's not even the worst. When Alan came down for dinner 15 minutes later he had on a new shirt, cinched tight belt, nice hair and rosy cheeks. How he did it is beyond me, but one thing crossed my mind, this takes experience. Which means this isn't his first rodeo" John finished. The family didn't even reply for a moment. "Um, guys?" Gordon piped.

"I think I know how he pulled it off…" Gordon trailed off. "How Gordon?" Jeff asked. "Well, when you guys were heading down here I went up to see him only to find he wasn't there. Before I went back out I noticed that his bathroom light was on, so I went in to turn it off…" "what did you find Gordon?" Scott asked gently. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tease him about it. O.K? Gordon said. The family looked at each other, it must be important for him to ask that of them. "Alright." they agreed. "Um well, I found a massive set of high-quality makeup on the counter." Gordon blurted. The family looked at him shocked. What was he hiding? That's it, they weren't going to wait any longer to find out what was wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you enjoy! P.S Alans About 15ish. I don't know a ton about eating disorders. And Alans doesn't seem to fit in a category which would be called an UFED.

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds. (I wish) Thanks!

Also, I got the idea of brain control from **Learning Curve**

By: FreelyBeYourself

Chapter 8

"When Alan came down for dinner 15 minutes later he had on a new shirt, cinched tight belt, nice hair and rosy cheeks. How he did it is beyond me, but one thing crossed my mind, this takes experience. Which means this isn't his first rodeo" John finished. The family didn't even reply for a moment. "Um, guys?" Gordon piped.

"I think I know how he pulled it off…" Gordon trailed off. "How Gordon?" Jeff asked. "Well, when you guys were heading down here I went up to see him only to find he wasn't there. Before I went back out I noticed that his bathroom light was on, so I went in to turn it off…" "What did you find Gordon?" Scott asked gently. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tease him about it. O.K? Gordon asked. The family looked at each other, it must be important for Gordon the teaser/prankster to ask that of them. "Alright." they agreed. "Um well, I found a massive set of high-quality makeup on the counter." Gordon blurted. The family looked at him shocked. What was that kid hiding? That's it, they weren't going to wait any longer to find out what was going on.

oOo

Alan flopped on his bed utterly exhausted. "Maybe I will close my eyes for just a second," He thought. "No, I need to be proactive."Let's see, I could go for a run, but I'm too exhausted. I could wash the birds, but that would be tiring, I could have some screen time, but that would make my migraine worse. And reading isn't an option because the words blur too much! Maybe I'll just take a shower. That way I am provocative but don't have to do anything." With that, he hopped into the shower before his family even had a chance to get to him.

As the family walked down the hall towards Alan's room, Scott suddenly realized that they didn't have a plan. "Hey, Umm Dad?" Scott asked. "Yeah?" His father replied. "Ummm do we have a plan?" Scott asked. Realization dawned on everyone's faces. "I say we just go in there and confront the little sneak," Virgle said quit violently. "That won't work. I already tried that." John said sheepishly. "What aren't you telling us, John?" Virgle demanded. "Well I about came to the same conclusion as you guys, so after dinner, I went to confront him. He Bluntly LIED! to my face and then went to the bathroom. You know the rest from there." John said finished angrily. "Well, then let's have a family night then?" See if he will open up to us then." Jeff suggested. "As Jeff knocked on the door he had his suspicions that John was angry at something else as well. "Alan?" Jeff called. Hearing no reply they walked into his room to find him showering. "Looks like he's taking a shower," Gordon commented. "I mean he has to compete with me somehow." "What's he competing against? There's nothing in this room that's eligible." Virgle snickered. "Oh, So you're finally admitting that you don't have a pretty face Virge?" Gorden teased."Why You!" Virgil readied to wrestle him to the death. "Boy's calm it." Jeff chuckled and walked out. "You can take it outside later." John snickered "Well, what should we do?" Virgil asked. "What do you mean?" Scott asked. "I mean we could look around and maybe find a few clues!" Virgil said vaguely. With guilty, but curious faces they began their search. "Hey guys, over here!" Gordon whispered as he looked underneath Alan's bed. "It's an under bed box." John states. "Open it," Scott states, excited. Opening the box they're found a bunch of trophies, posters, and albums, among other things." "What is this?" Gordon asked curiously. Virgil grabbed a poster and started to unroll it. "It's a racing poster?" Scott said. "So are the rest of them," John said quietly. "I didn't know he was into racing…" Gordon trailed off. " The kids full of himself! These posters are signed by him!" Virgil snorted.

"What! Why would he hide them though?"

Scott defended. "Hmm, I'll be doing a little research." John mussed. "What are all these trophies?" Gordon asked. Scott started reading them out loud. "First place, Indianapolis 500 juniors, second place Grand Prix juniors, first place Dayton 500 juniors, 1 place Bathron 1000 juniors, second place Rally Finland juniors. And the list goes on…." The brothers sat down stunned. "How did we not know about any of this!" Gordon exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing?" A voice said from behind. Startled, the boys spun around to meet the cold eyes of Alan. "Alan! How come you never told us about these?" Scott demanded. "They're not mine, there a friends." Alan lies. "Alan stop lying!" John demanded. "Why do you think I am lying?" Alan asked coolly. "Let me see your computer, then I can look you up and see if you are lying," John stated. "Sure," Alan said bluntly. John looked the name Alan Tracy up, and all that came up was info on him from his father. No racing, no trophies... nothing. "How?" John silently wondered. Alan felt his dizzy spell coming back, and this time it was going to be a big one. "Hey um listen, I just got done showering, and am heading to bed. Do you think you could interrogate me tomorrow? Alan asked "Sure, But can I ask you one more question?" Virgil asked.

"Fine, what is it?" Alan asked annoyed. "How the flu?" Virgil asked sneakily. "The fl.. oh my flue is fine. Almost completely gone." Alan said. "Uhhu, well then you should be up for a family game night then?" Virgil said.

Alan's POV

Arg, if I say no it means questions, questions I can't answer! I thought. "Sure!" I said trying to act excited. I'll be down in a few and with that, I rushed out of the room. I was getting way to dizzy and nauseous, and my migraine was getting unbearable. I had to get away from them.

Regular 3rd person

When Alan rushed off all the brothers started to run after him. "Alan, wait up!" John demanded. As the brothers raced after him, they found themselves running down the beach.

Alan's POV

I slowed to a stop and sat down on a rock. No brothers, no Fermant, no Hood, just me. Now I could... Oh no, this is going to be a bad one… I can feel it coming on…

Regular 3rd person.

The boys slowed down after losing Alan's trail in the jungle. "Where could he have gone?" Scott said, leaning on a tree. "I don't know, but the kids fast!" Gordon stated. "Do you hear that?" John asked. They listened carefully and heard Alan whispering. The brothers leaned closer to see thru the foliage. "No, please stop, it's too much! Alan whimpered as the Hood did his worst to him. Suddenly he went limp and fell over off the rock he was sitting on onto the sand. "ALAN!" The brothers raced to his side dropping to their knees. "He's unconscious," Virgle stated. "But why?" Scott demanded. "I don't know, Virgil said helplessly. "Mmm." Alan groaned. "Alan?!" Gordon shouted in delight. "Yeah Gordo?" Alan asked blearily. "Come on let's get you to the infirmary," Virgil stated. "What! No! Never! I'm fine! Really!" Alan said, trying to scramble away. "Alan This is the second time today day you have passed out. What is going on? And don't you dare say the flu." Virgil said harshly. "Ummm can I say nothing?"

Alan retorted. "Alan, I have had enough of this!" John shouted at him hot-tempered.

"First you lie to me saying it's nothing, then you go into the bathroom toss your cookies and pass out. Then you lie to us about the racing and posters, and why you're so skinny and covering it up with makeup!" John finished furiously. Alan had had it. "Maybe I have tried to tell you, maybe this is something you can't fix, and yeah maybe I'm sick, but just maybe I don't want it made into a big deal!" Alan replied furiously. " Alan…" Scott said trying to get his attention. "No Scott. There is nothing you can do about what is going on with me, so don't even try. It's between me and him. This has nothing to do with the rest of you." Alan said hotly. Alan jumped to his feet, to run away only to have Gordon tackle him back down and hogtie him. "No Ali, not this time." It's time you tell us the truth. Because even if we can't physically help you, we can emotionally be there for you as brothers." Gordon stated.

"So Alan, let's start with why you are so skinny?" Scott suggested. " I mean you're we're not going to leave until you give us the FULL story. Alan looked around frantically for a way to get out of the interrogation, only to find no escape. Sighing in defeat he began the painful prosses of telling them the truth. "Umm well, thats because I haven't been eating well." "What do you mean "Not eating well?" Virgil questioned. Alan looked down to his lap, ashamed of his problems, he should be able to handle everything on his own! He was fifteen, after all. he thought. "Ihaveaeatingdisorder," he mumbled fast and incoherently. "What?" I have a eating disorder." He whispered quietly. "WHAT!" Virgil yelled. "IS THATS WHAT IS MAKING YOU PASSOUT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US? WHEN DID IT START?" Virgil frantically asked while the rest of the brothers (Besides Alan) sat stunned. "Um no that's not is what is making me pass out, I didn't tell you because.. well I was doing just fine on my own and didn't want to worry you. And I have had it for about 2 ½ years. Anything else?" Alan said. "Yeah um, what started it?" Gordon asked. "Why don't you just tell us the whole story," John suggested. "O.K… there's not much to tell besides that l it started about half a year before the Hoods attack. I sometimes have a hard time transitioning from the island and the school, and I guess I just lost my apatite. Then for three or four days, I wouldn't eat much no matter how hard I would try I would just trough up. Then I would be back to right as rain till I visited next. It was always shorter on the island but not this time. This has been the worst. But in general I'm getting better and it is fading faster supposedly every time." Alan finished. "Why do you have a hard time between the island and school?" Gordon asked quietly. "I guess I feel left out, and then I worry a lot about you, and then there are the adventures of hiding it." Alan left off. "You seem to have that one covered pretty well," Scott commented. "So what else aren't you telling us?" John asked. "Well, I race cars, run track, oh and I'm pretty sure the Hood's out of jail." Alan finished. The brothers all jumped him at once. "YOU race? That's so cool! Wait how come we didn't know? Do you think you will run in college? Why do you think he's out? "Hold up guys. One at a time please." Alan snickered.

"Alright, yes I race cars -we can talk about it later- I'm thinking about trying for college, and for AJC the Peachtree road race, and I know because he has been trying to control my head," Alan said. The last one made them all go deadly silent. "What do you mean?" Gordon whispered. Alan went on to explain to him his reasoning. "WHY IM GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE…" "Scott…" John warned. Jeff came down to find all of the boys holding Alan down and the beach and trying to calm Scott. "What's going on here?!" Jeff demanded. The boys looked up in surprise at him and told the story over again. They stopped when Jeff received a phone call. "Jeff Tracy speaking." "Hello Jeff," said Penny. "I called to inform you that the Hood escaped but thankfully they were able to catch him. Although he seemed to be in a fragile state as if he was fighting someone mentally. So the prison took precautions and had brains build them a device so he can no longer use his powers in prison." Penny finished off. "That is a relief." Jeff signed off and told the boys the good news. The family wasn't healed yet. There were still issues for all f them to handle but they would now handle them as a family. "Guys." Alan interrupted. "I Love you," he said to them. "We love you to sprout," Scott replied. "Hey don't call me that!" Alan whined playfully. That's when the wrestling began…

The End

**I hope you like it. I will be out with another Thunderbird fanfiction shortly!**

**please review if you liked this story and I will come out with a new one faster! Thank you!**

**Whit**


End file.
